Child of the Moon
by Bastet97
Summary: Years later after the 100 year war, Katara gives birth to a child. But an angry enemy holds a grudge against the powerful bender. Can she keep her child safe and keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

* * *

It was a warm summer night. The sea was kissing the glowing full moon. The star danced across the dark blue sky. The waves crashed along the shore. A nice warm breeze came in from the west. The the castle of the southern water tribe, which is always facing the moon, admired her beauty. In this castle something special was about to happen, a child is about to be born.

The palace was as cold as ice, but glimmered like the ocean. Deep inside the palace had been heard the painful cries of a woman. Servants rushed back and forth from the woman's room. Two nurses were inside her room. "My lady, please relax...," one nurse said.

Breathing heavily she cut the nurse off and snapped, "Don't tell me to relax! I'm in a lot of paAAAIIINNN!"

The contraction hit her. "My apologizes my Lady. Now you must inhale, exhale," the nurse said shyly.

Katara was ashamed for yelling at her nurse that was trying to help her through this agonizing labor. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_. She screamed. The pain shot through her, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She wanted this child out of her.

The nurse began to soothe her with her words, "It's alright child. Inhale, exhale, breath easily."

Katara pushed. The nurse happily said, "The child is coming!"

The nurse on Katara's left calmly said with a hint of sarcasm, "One more push your highness and this nightmare will be over."

Katara gave a warm smile to the nurse, then she gave a push. A child's cry was heard through the castle. "Congratulations your highness, you have given birth to a healthy baby girl," the nurse said joyfully looking at the child.

"Karai, inform the chief his niece has been born," the nurse commanded the servant girl.

"Yes ma'am," the said as she bowed respectfully and left.

Sweat trickled down from Katara's forehead. The nurse to the left wiped the sweat from her temple. Katara held her arms out towards the nurse that held her child. The nurse looked at Katara happily. She knew she was eager to see her baby.

"Lian I would like to hold my baby," she said exhausted.

"Your majesty, may I present to you the little monster that caused you so much pain in the past 17 hours," she said sarcastically.

Katara giggled, "Even a monster deserves love."

Lian knew she would be an excellent mother. Even if she was going to raise the child alone.

Lian smiled and said, "That's good you think that way my Lady. You make a very fine mother. Should we inform the father of the child."

Katara began to remember the man she once called love. She remembered his golden eyes, pale skin, and dark black hair. She would have married him, but the sages would have never allowed the marriage. The fire nation would have only allowed the Fire Lord to marry with in the nation. "No Lian, he must never know this child exists," Katara said with such saddness in her voice.

"As you wish my Lady, but right now it's time to feed her," Lian said finally handing the child to her mother.

As Lian handed her baby over, Katara said with a smile on her face, "She is so tiny."

The baby fed off her mother's breast. Katara began to see the child's physical appearance. She had dark black hair and pale skin like her father. Katara, at the moment, had mixed feelings about the child. One part of her was filled with joy. The other worried that her child would not be accept in the tribe. Either way she was going to love her child, just like her mother loved her. No matter what the tribe thought of this "little monster". _If my people don't accept her as one of us, my brother will imprison all of them._

The baby yawned and slightly opened her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. She had her mother's eyes. Katara filled with tears. _She has my eyes, she has my eyes._

Seeing the tears wanting to burst out of her eyes, Lian asked, "What are you going to call her?"

Katara looked at Lian then back at her baby, "A child as beautiful as you, must have a beautiful name."

Katara looked at the window and saw the moon. She the waves touch the icy shore. " I will call you Nami, after the beautiful waves the sea makes," she said with so much love in her voice.

"Your highness, I'm sorry to bother you, but your niece has been born," said the servant girl.

"Don't worry about it Karai, this meeting can wait. What is important is we have a new member to the royal family. Go and inform my wife," the chief said.

"Yes your majesty," she said and bowed respectfully.

He went down the icy hallway and entered her room. She was sitting in her soft blue and white bed. He hade made sure his little sister had nothing but the best. After all, he did promise their father to watch after her right before their father died. He approached the bed slowly. "Sokka, look what I made," she said with a smile on her face.

Gently pinching the baby's cheek he said, "Ewwwww, she is so squishy."

Katara couldn't help it and she laughed at the ridiculous comment. Looking up at her brother she softly asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Y-Yes, of course," he said hesitantly.

Katara carefully handed the child to Sokka. "She is so beautiful," he said beginning to tremble nervously while holding the baby.

A voice was heard on the other side of the room, "I hope your not going to this nervous when holding our future children," joking she said.

"Hahaha, of course not, well maybe, I don't know," he said shyly.

She came up to him and peeked over his strong shoulders. She could see the tiny face of her niece. She gasped, "Katara, she is very beautiful. What did you did decide to name her?"

Katara looked at Sokka and sarcastically said, "Well at least someone remembered to ask."

"Hey! I was going to ask. It's just... she beat me to it," he complained.

"Her name is Nami. Thank you for asking Suki," she said warmly.

Sokka ignored the comment and headed towards the balcony of the room. The balcony was made out of thick icy, just like the rest of the palace. Sokka wanted to show the baby the tribe and how the moon glowed on the sea. A warm breeze gently kissed Sokka's face and he began to speak soothing words to Nami, "Nami, there once a time when all of the nations were at war with The Fire Nation. A brave hero and a member or two of each nation, even a member of the fire nation, joined forces to stop this war. To stop the death of millions of innocent people. In the end the team won, but at a cost. The brave hero killed the tyrant, but where there is death; there always will be death. In return the tyrant's ruthless daughter killed the brave hero. This is what is called a pyloric victory. We earned our freedom that day, but at a cost. You are different Nami. People are afraid of what is different. You don't look like one of us, but one of your father's nation. The people of this tribe might reject you. But do not fear Nami, my wife, your mother, and I will not let that happen. We will always protect you."

But that was year ago she was no longer a baby. She now a young beautiful woman of the age 16.

* * *

** Author's Note: Well that's chapter one. Not bad for my first story. Well I don't think it's that bad. Please review and I might put up chapter 2 by next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks to raidersfan777 for the awesome review. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Katara stayed up that thinking about her daughter. In the middle of the night, when the moon touched the sea, she got out of bed and walked towards the door. She walked down the cold hallway. Finally she reached her door, Katara opened the door to find her daughter asleep. Katara and Nami's room were very similar. The only difference was the colors of the rooms. Katara's room colors were blue and white. Nami's room colors were red and blue representing the water tribes and fire nation.

Katara made her way to the bed and kissed her daughter's head. Being the light sleeper she is, she woke up and sleepily asked, "Mom, is everything okay?"

Katara looked at her and said, "Yes Nami, everything is fine."

"Then why did you wake me up," she said throwing herself back into the bed and covering her face with the soft warm blankets.

"I just wanted to be the first to say happy birthday," Katara said heading towards the door.

"Oh, thank you," Nami yawned.

Katara stopped and smiled. Then she left the room.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun had just come up and so was Nami. She was waiting in the dinning room for everyone to come and meet her for breakfast. Suddenly she felt two hands grab her waist and spin her. "Good morning beautiful, how is my fiancée doing," he asked.

"Good morning Momoru, I'm doing fine. And you love" she asked while reaching up to touch her betrothal necklace.

She remembered the day he had given her the necklace. It was snowing outside. He had asked her to go penguin sledding with him. She agreed to go with him. They picked out the fastest penguin they could find. They went to the top of the snowy mountain. She sat in the front. He wrapped his big strong arms around her waist and together they leaned forward. They went down the mountain so fast that they hit an unexpected rock and came tumbling down the rest of mountain. They finally hit the snowy shore. They both started to laugh. He got up and pulled her up to her feet. She stared in to his sky blue eyes. He leaned in and gave her a warm kiss. He pulled pack and kneeled before her. Laying on his honey colored hands was the necklace. It was blue and the carving was red with the symbol of the fire nation. "Nami will you marry me," he asked.

She through her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She replied with tears of joy running down her cheek, "Yes!"

* * *

"Well it's been a good day so far," he said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Avatar Momoru, don't kiss my niece in front of me because one I don't want to loose my appetite. Two I'll rip your lips off," Sokka said to Momoru with a straight face.

Momoru let go Nami and began to turn red. "I'm sorry your highness. It won't happen again."

Sokka took a seat and looked at the food, "Spirits, I'm starving. I'm want some meat," he said.

Two kids of age 14 and 13 entered the room. He had soft blue eyes like his father, light skin like his mother, and chocolate brown hair like his father. She had auburn colored eyes like her mother, honey colored skin like her father, and light brown hair like her mother.

"You're always hungry father," she teased.

"Shut up Yue, we are all hungry," he said.

"Kane is right, Yue. Your should listen to him," Sokka said.

"I was only teasing," she explained.

Yue sat down in front of Kane, stuck her tongue at him, and began to eat.

* * *

Everybody was in the room by now eating. They all ate quietly. Sokka finally broke the silence by asking Nami, " Are you ready for the festival?"

Nami happily said, "Are you kidding me? I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Oh yes sir, we have been looking forward to announcing our marriage to the entire tribe," Momoru added.

Joking Sokka said, "I believe I was asking Nami if she was excited."

Sokka saw Momoru felt uncomfortable so he said, "Sheesh kid lighten up. I was only joking."

The family laughed at the situation Momoru was in, except Nami. "I hope your going to perform," Kane said to his cousin.

"Of course Kane. I've been practicing for months."

" I bet you'll do great sweetheart like always," Suki said softly.

Katara began to remember that 16 years ago she had feared that her people would not accept her as one of them. But she was wrong, her people love her daughter. Especially when she dances on the stage. Katara grabbed her tea and drank.

"Well Nami, I'm eager to see you come alive on the stage," Katara said.

Nami hugged her mother and said, "Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna go rehearse, do you want to come see me?"

Katara smiled at Nami and replied, "I rather have it be a surprise. Plus I have to make sure the preparations are correct for the festival."

Nami nodded and smiled at Katara then she left. Katara headed to the village to begin preparations. Sokka and Suki went to the throne room. Avatar Momoru left to train. Kane and Yue went to help their Aunt Katara with preparations.

* * *

Later that evening, Sokka went to the altar and said, "Today is a special day. Sixteen years ago, a baby was born. A baby so tiny and fragile. Today she stands before me as a young women of great beauty. I am more than happy to announce the marriage of my niece Nami and her big headed boyfriend Avatar Momoru."

The crowd began to laugh at the strange comment. Sokka continued, "I don't understand why she would agree to marry him. She could do much better."

The crowd again laughed. Nami and Momoru were both red with embarrassment. Sokka continued, "Anyways the marriage won't be until a couple of months, but today we celebrate their engagement and her birth."

The crowd roared. Sokka turned to Nami and Momoru and pulled them towards the crowd. He grabbed Nami's left hand and Momoru's right hand. He lifted their arms and said, "Let the festival begin."

The crowd cheered and left towards the games and the concession stands. Katara and Nami went back into the palace to get Nami ready for her performance. Before changing into her costume, Nami wore a purple silk dress with white at the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the hem. And with a white waist line.

"You look beautiful with that dress on, Nami," Katara said admiring the dress.

"I would keep it on, but I can't move in it," she said sarcastically.

"Ugh. You are your uncle's niece, nothing but sarcasm," Katara said with attitude.

When Nami came out of the restroom, she was wearing a shirt that had one strap on her shoulder and the shirt only covered her breast. She wore a flowing skirt that went to her knee. The colors of her costume were blue and red to match her betrothal necklace.

She turned in a circular motion and her skirt began to flow. "So mom, what do you think," she asked.

Katara answered with a hint of sarcasm, " Well are you going swimming or going to dance."

"Mom!? I need to be able to move," Nami whined.

Nami walked towards the dresser. She pulled open a drawer, looked up to the mirror, and pinned her half hair back. The only hair in her face were the bangs that covered her eyebrows. Nami looked at her mother and said, " Okay, I'm ready."

Katara nodded and they both walked out of the room together. Nami was waiting behind the stage. "Hey are you okay," Momoru asked.

"Ya I'll be fine. Just a little nervous."

He kissed her cheek and said, "Don't worry you'll be great."

Nami got on stage and looked at Momoru. Momoru picked up both of his hands and bent all of his fingers down. With this movement he created music for everyone to hear. Then she began. She lite her hands on fire and as the music played, the color began to change colors from red to orange to purple to pink to yellow to green and to blue. The crowd began to oo and aw. She twirled, flipped, and danced across the stage making figures with her fire. She made wolves, a flying bison, a rabbaroo, a sabertooth moose lion, a tigerdillo, and a dragon. For the finale, she raise two finger to the sky and sparks flew. Out of these sparks she created the symbol of the water tribes. The crowed stood up and cheered. Nami ran off the stage to embrace Momoru, who was already holding two arms open to catch her.

"I believe that was the best performance I have ever seen you make," he said staring in to her sea blue eyes.

She smiled and said, "Oh stop it, you're gonna make me blush."

A guard came running towards Sokka. Trying to catch his breathe, he said, "Your majesty, you have received a message."

Sokka took the letter and began to read it. He turned to Katara and said, "It's from Fire Lord Zuko."

At the sound of his name, Katara's eyes widened with fear.

* * *

**Author's note: Well that's chapter 2. Yeah I know it's kinda boring, but I just wanted to write about what Nami is like. I'll make it more interesting in chapter 3. Momoru in Japanese means protector. Kane means tribute, Warrior, The Doubly-accomplished, and Golden Man. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**I was a little busy over this week. That's why I look longer on this chapter. Anyways thanks to raidersfan777, harimonkids, and SMILE for reviewing.**

* * *

_She heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said while stocking her long chocolate brown hair._

_"Katara we have to talk," he told her with a frown on his face._

_Katara stopped stoking her hair and turned to face him. She tried to stay calm in his presence. She did not want the wise old man to know how nervous she was._

_"Yes Iroh. How can I help you," she said calmly and respectfully._

_"I want know who is Nami's father!"_

_Katara did not reply. She stared at her feet in shame. Iroh began to pace back and forth._

_"I knew it. From the first day I saw her face. Katara you must tell my nephew," he said._

_"How did you know she was his?"_

_"Lady Katara, she showed me her bending today when I came to visit Avatar Momoru. She is a natural born firebender. How long do you believe you can hide her from her father?"_

_She stood up from the edge of her bed and said with anger, "She showed you her bending, I've told her a thousand times not to use her bending."_

_"Katara, do not try to change the subject. How long do you believe you can hide her from her father," he said raising his voice._

_"As long as it takes Iroh. I don't want him to know. Not know not ever," she said narrowing her eyes at him._

_"Katara you are being selfish not telling Zuko he has a child. A child he doesn't even know of."_

_There was silence between the two. Katara began to think maybe she was being selfish. She broke the silence, "No, Iroh. I'm not selfish. I'm protecting my daughter from being rejected by your people. She is only six and to be put through the feeling of rejection is not right. You know the council will never allow her to be Fire Lady. Why won't they accept her? I'll tell you why. It's because she is not a purebred. She is a child of two different nation. A child of both water and fire; moon and sun."_

_Katara walked onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't royalty, so we could be together. So we could be a family."_

_She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Iroh's hazel eyes. He embraced her and patted her back. "Child, you must tell Fire Lord Zuko about your child. It's Nami's birth right to become Fire Lady. Zuko needs an heir to the throne."_

_Katara looked at him with confusion. Iroh explained, "Mai can't have children. They have tried and tried, but every time she lost the unborn child."_

_"I'm so sorry Iroh. I had no idea."_

_"There is nothing to apologize Katara, it was not your fault."_

_"Even if I do tell Zuko about Nami, she can't be Fire Lady until she masters firebending."_

_"I will show her how to firebend. I will come to show Avatar Momoru and Nami."_

_"Are you sure Iroh?"_

_"Of course, she is blood."_

_"You promise you won't tell Zuko."_

_"I will not tell my nephew. It is your responsibility to tell him not mine."_

_"I will tell him Iroh, when the time is right."_

* * *

But now she was heading towards the Fire Nation. She was staring out into the endless sea, holding on to the rail of the boat. What could he want after all these years? Does he know about Nami? A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped back.

"Hey are you okay," Sokka asked worried for his little sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

The both looked at the endless blue ocean. "What could he possibly want after 17 years? Do you think he knows," she asked nervously.

"I don't know Katara. The message said it was urgent and he need to see all of us immediately," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know what the message said Sokka. I studied it for hours and hours. I put it down as soon as I realized Nami was beginning to worry," Katara said rubbing her forehead.

"You think the old man ratted you out."

Katara narrowed her eyes at Sokka . "Don't you ever talk about Iroh like that. He is a man of great honor and he would never betray me."

Sokka said with a smirk on his face, "Then why do you think Zuko would know?"

He was right, she had nothing to worry about. She began to relax. Other than Suki, Sokka, and Toph, Iroh was the only one that knew who is Nami's real father is. "You're right there is nothing to worry about."

A guard came up to the deck where Sokka and Katara were at. He bowed respectfully and said, " Chief, we are approaching the city."

"Good. Inform my niece her mother would like to speak to her," he commanded.

Moments later, Nami was on the deck walking towards her mother. "You wanted to see me mom," she asked.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that while we stay here in the Fire Nation, I don't want you to use your bending," she told her staring into her sea blue eyes.

Angered by the command, she said, "What?! You already commanded me not to wear my blue and red robes. Making me wear these purple robes. Do I shame you mother?!"

"Of course not Nami, I'm very proud of you. It's just I want to protect you." Katara said placing her hand on Nami's shoulder.

"But how can I protect you and myself if you don't let me use my bending."

"You will have to use the fans your Aunt Toph made for you."

Nami pulled out the cold metal fans from her sleeves. The fans her Aunt Toph crafted especially for her. Her Aunt Suki taught her how to properly use them. "Okay mom, for you."

She embraced her and said, "Thank you Nami."

They finally docked. Many servants were waiting for the family. Each servant escorted the family in to a carriage. Katara, Nami, and Momoru were in the first carriage. Sokka and Suki in the second, and Kane and Yue in the last carriage.

Once inside the palace, two guards led the family of seven into the conference room. The room was decorated red and gold and had a big gold table in the center of the room that could fit 40 people. Only seven of the many chairs were filled. On one side, there was a man that had dark brown hair, chocolate skin, and brown eyes. A woman sat next to him. She had turqouise green eyes, pale white skin, and raven black hair. They sat together with their four children, Mayumi, Sora, Habiki, and Kai. Mayumi was the oldest of the four. She looked exactly like her father, was a non-bender, but a highly skilled archer. Kai had his father's eyes, mother's skin color, and his mother's raven black hair; he was a waterbender. Habiki looked exactly like his mother and was a soundbender just like her. Sora had her mother's turqouise green eyes, father's chocolate skin, father's dark brown hair, and was a soundbender just like her mother. She was the youngest of the four. On the other side of the table, sat a woman of great wealth, but was always sad. For she had lost the love of her life.

"Aunt Toph," Kane, Nami, and Yue yelled as they ran to embrace their aunt.

"Hello Children," she said with a half hearted smile.

Katara looked at the man and woman, "Hello Jet. Hello Yisu. It's nice to see you and your family again."

Jet looked at her and smiled. Yisu smiled and said, "Hello Katara. It's nice to see you too."

Somebody smacked Jet's back. He turned around in pain. " Hey Jet, long time no see," the voice said.

"Spirits. Sokka you don't have to hit me so hard. What's your problem," he growled.

"Yup, same old Jet," Sokka laughed.

They heard a gong and sat down. Katara stared at the table and began to tap the table nervously. A hand touched her. "Hey it will be alright," Suki said softly.

Katara nodded her head. The door opened. A servant came in and announced, "Fire Lord Zuko."

He bowed and moved away from the door to reveal the Fire Lord. Katara saw him and her heart skipped a beat. He still looked the same. His golden eyes met her sea blue eyes. She felt her body begin to tremble. He gave her a warm smile. Oh, how his smile made her heart melt.

"Hello Katara, it seems you have grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you," he said softly.

She looked at the table, trying to keep herself from blushing. "Thank you," she said.

She nervously turned around and looked at Nami, "This is my daughter Nami."

Nami stood up and bowed, " Fire Lord Zuko, it's and honor to finally meet you."

"You have done an excellent job raising her, Katara. She is a woman of great beauty and very respectful."

He turned and walked towards the front of the room and said, "My dearest friends, I have called all of you here today to announce the grand opening of Avatar Aang's memorial. It has taken longer than expected, but we have finally finished. Tomorrow we will announce it to the public. We will also announce the arrival of our new avatar, Avatar Momoru."

Katara let out a sigh of relief.

"Today all of you will stay here as my guests. We will talk about our experiences over the years we were apart."

Everybody clapped. "Now shall we all go to the dinning room to eat."

Sokka, Kane, and Nami ran towards the dinning room. "Kids," Suki said with a hint of sarcasm.

By now the room was empty, except for Katara and Zuko. She walked towards him. "Zuko...I have something to tell you."

He turned around quickly and embraced her. Katara embraced him back. His arms were still warm and strong just like she remembered. "I've missed you so much," he whispered gently in her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back.

Suddenly the door flew open causing them to break apart. A little girl came running in. A little girl with golden eyes, raven black hair, and snow white skin. "Daddy, daddy," she cried.

He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. "Katara, this is my daughter Hikari."

"Oh... She is so beautiful," she said covering her mouth.

"What is it you wanted to tell me," he asked her.

Seeing his daughter in his arms, she said, "That it's nice to see you again."

He smiled, "Should we go eat?"

Leaning on the door, she said with a blank expression on her face, "Yes, you should."

"Mai, we were just heading towards the dinning room," he said.

"You better hurry. The big oath and two little oaths are eating everything," she said bitterly.

"How dare you talk about my brother, my nephew, and most importantly my daughter like that," Katara snapped at her.

Katara stood in attack position. The water flowing in her palms. Mai pulled her daggers out of her sleeves. Both stood in silence waiting for the first strike. With his free hand, Zuko grabbed Mai's hand. He look into her eyes and said, " Apologize. Now!"

Mai was surprised by her husband's reaction, but did what he asked.

Zuko looked at both of them with anger in his eyes and said, "Now, lets go eat."

He put his arm around Mai and walked out the door. Katara followed behind them. Seeing Mai's head lay on his shoulder while he carried Hikari, she began to wonder this could have been Nami and me.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's chapter 3 of Child of the Moon. Please review!**

**Name:Hikari**

**Meaning of Hikari: Dawn / light**

**Name:Mayumi**

**Meaning of Mayumi: True Bow As In Archery**

**Name:Sora**

**Meaning of Sora: Sky**

**Name:Habiki**

**Meaning of Habiki: Echo, Sound**

**Name:Kai**

**Meaning of Kai: Ocean or Sea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks to raidersfan777 and Ldrmas.**

* * *

It was late afternoon. The sun was sinking into the sea. The crowd was gathered outside the city. People of different nations came to witness the grand opening of Aang's memorial. From the rich noblemen to the poor peasants cam to honor Avatar Aang's death. He approached the stage and began, "Many years ago me and my friends; Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Jet, Yisu, and Avatar Aang led an invasion into the palace hoping to take down my father. To save the lives of an entire nation. Just like my father, I too once believed in order to be peace in the world there could only be one nation. Avatar Aang made me realize that everything I was taught was a lie. He made me see that we maybe different elements, but we are connected as one."

He turned around and nodded to the guards. They grabbed the ropes. With a tug, they revealed the 150 foot statue of Avatar Aang. He had a hand pointing out into the ocean. The crowed stood up and cheered. Toph let out a few tears. Zuko raised his hand letting the crowd know to calm down so he could continue.

"As we all know, Aang defeated my father, only to be killed by my sister. On this exact day and hour, he died. Aang would be very proud that we are now living in an era of peace and harmony. Now we have a new Avatar, Avatar Momoru."

He extended his arm and pointed to Momoru. Momoru stood up from his chair and bowed. "Now we shall honor this grand opening and my guests with a ball."

The crowd murmured. It was unlike Fire Lord Zuko to attend a party let alone throw one. They accepted the invitation.

The room was full of laughter and music. But when Katara and Nami walked in, the room fell silent. Katara wore a dress that started navy blue at the shoulders but faded into a sky blue at the bottom of the dress and her long sleeves. The dress showed her bare back and glimmered like the stars on the night sky. Her curled hair fell on her back. Nami wore a red and blue strapless dress that went to her thigh and was very puffy. Her hair was up in a curled ponytail, so she could show off her betrothal necklace.

Zuko walked towards Katara and Nami rubbing his neck. "Wow, you look beautiful... Both of you," he said blushing.

"Thank you," they both said bowing.

A man came up to the small group. He had soft sky blue eyes, dark brown hair, and light colored skin. He kissed Katara's knuckle ad said, "Lady Katara, you look stunning."

Even though he wasn't talking to her, Nami began to blush in his presence. Zuko glared at the man. All he could think of was punching the man for kissing her hand. "What business do you have here," Zuko growled.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was blinded by Lady Katara's beauty."

Katara began to blush at the comment. "What is you name and what do you want," Zuko said raising his voice.

"My name is Shigeru and I would be honored if Lady Katara danced with me."

Zuko shook his head and said, "Absolutely not!"

"I believe that is my decision to make, not yours," Katara snapped at him.

She looked at Shigeru and smiled, "I would love too."

Shigeru placed his arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor. Zuko grabbed Nami's wrist and began to pull her as he walked. "Come on."

"Where are we going," she asked.

"To find your uncle," he replied.

Sokka, Suki, Jet, Toph, Mai, Hikari, Mayumi, Kane, Yue, Sora, Kai, Habiki, and Momoru all sat together at the same table. Zuko approached them with Nami behind him. "Sokka! Do you know your sister is dancing with that," he said pointing at Katara and Shigeru.

"Well no duh. He came and asked me personally if he could dance with her. I like him. He doesn't kiss my sister behind my back," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't like him and that was years ago," Zuko whined.

"Why do you care anyways," Mai asked him suspiciously.

"I don't," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then it shouldn't bother you," Nami added.

He shot a look at her then noticed the betrothal necklace on her neck.

"Your betrothed?"

"Yes, I am."

"To who?"

"To Avatar Momoru."

"The carving it's the fire nation symbol."

"Yup I'm a fire nation citizen. My father was fire nation."

"May I ask what happen to your father?"

"He died before I was born. I never got a chance to meet him. My mom says he got really sick and a few months later he died," she said wanting to cry.

He put his arm around her and said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I may not have had a father, but I did have my father figure."

He turned to look at Sokka and saw him devour a plate of food. "Not much of a father figure huh kid."

They both laughed. "No, but he did chase all the boys away. Especially on stage."

"Oh you're a performer. What do you do?"

"Yes. I'm a dancer. My stage name is The Lady of the Flame."

"And why do they call you that?"

Remembering her mother telling her about using her bending she said, "It's because I've been told that I dance like a flame."

"Interesting."

Katara and Shigeru walked towards the table. He pulled her chair out for her so she could sit. He looked into her sea blue eyes and told her, "Lady Katara it was a honor to be able to dance with such a brave, intelligent, and caring woman."

Katara blushed as he walked away. "Ooooo, sounds like someone has a boyfriend," Nami teased.

Katara giggled, " I don't think so."

"Why not," Toph asked.

"I think this is the last time I'll see him," Katara answered.

"I don't think so. He is so handsome. Go talk to him," Suki insisted.

"No, I want chase after him. I'm not desperate, Suki," Katara said placing her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes.

"You need a little romance in your life Katara," Yisu said trying to convince her.

"Mom, I'm going to get married. You have taken care of me since birth. Maybe it's time for someone to take care of you," she said convincingly.

Katara agreed and left to go talk to Shigeru. With that Zuko stood up from the table and left the room with Mai chasing after him.

"Mayumi, would you like to dance," Kane asked the shy girl.

She nodded her head. "How about you Kai would you like to dance," Yue asked.

"I don't dance," he said.

"Come on it'll be fun," she insisted.

"Fine, just for you to stop annoying me."

She smiled as they walked towards the dance floor.

Sokka waited until the children left then asked, "Man, what's Zuko's problem?"

"Can't you tell. Zuko is still in love with Katara," Jet explained.

"Am I the only one that missed that," Sokka said.

"Wow your that big of an idiot," Toph teased.

"Don't talk to him like that," Suki said defending her husband.

* * *

"Zuko, stop," she said behind him.

He kept walking until he entered the room. Two daggers flew past him. He looked over his shoulders and said, "You missed."

"I meant to."

"What do you want?"

She came up to him and stared in to his golden eyes, "I want to know why you have been acting so strange since the moment she arrived."

He turned away from her. "I don't know what you talking about Mai."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Bullshit, You know what I'm talking about. You've been different. You actually smile."

She was right. He had actually been happy for the first time since Hikari was born. He had been smiling and laughing the moment she arrived. _Could I still be in love with Katara? No, of course not._

"That's because I haven't seen them since I married," he lied to her.

She slammed her fist into the bed. "No Zuko! You smile and laugh more around her," she said raising her voice.

"That's not true. Just now I laughed with Nami," he said beginning to raise his voice.

The room fell silent. She looked at the ground and whispered, "Do you still love her?"

Zuko didn't say a word. "I think I just got my answer," she said walking towards the door.

He walked behind her saying, "No... Of course not. Mai come back. I said no!"

The door slammed in his face and he punched it. He stayed in his room until the party ended.

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep, except for Zuko. He couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed thinking about the argument he had with Mai. He decided to get up and see where she was at. He walked into Hikari's room to se Mai curled up next to their daughter. He tucked both of them in and left the room. He kept walking and walking then stopped at the room Katara was sleeping in. He opened the door to find her fast asleep. He walked towards her and gently kissed her lips.

"Zuko," she whispered still asleep.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep," he said soothingly.

She nodded. He grabbed the blanket and gently placed it over her shoulders. He removed a strand of hair away from her face and left the room.

Nearly reaching his room, he heard the noise of dishes clashing. He quickly entered his room and grabbed his broadswords. He slowly walked towards the entrance of the kitchen. He leaned his back to the wall readying his swords. He jumped in front of the entrance to find to find the kitchen dark and empty. Confused he walked in. The blade of the fan barely missed his back. He swung his swords to the direction of the attack. Pointing them at the intruder. She ran towards him. He swung his left blade at her. She dodged it. She grabbed his shoulders and jumped over him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She fell to the ground. He ran towards her. He swung his swords down at her. Only to see her fans meet his broadswords. She twisted her fans and his swords flew across the room. She stood up, one fan to her cheek the other extended out towards him.

"What are you gonna do know without you little swords," she mocked.

He lit his palms and threw fire at her. She back flipped and dodged the first two flames. The third on hit her torso and she fell on the back. He walked towards her think he had won. Quickly, she slid under his legs and tripped him. He fell on his back. She got up and kneeled down on his chest. She placed her hand on his neck and pulled the fan in her right hand up to her face ready to give the final blow.

"You are not the only one you who can bend fire," she mocked.

She lit the edge of the fan on fire. Seeing who he was, she threw the fan on the ground and immediately got of his chest. "Fire Lord Zuko, I'm s sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was you. I have dishonored my mother, please forgive me."

Realizing the fight he just had with her. Her dark black hair and pale white skin. She loved to perform just like his mother. Her scratchy voice that runs in his family. Most importantly she could bend fire. He realized she is his daughter.

"Can you please forgive me," she begged.

He embraced her and stroked her long dark raven hair. "Of course," he gently whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review. Tell me what you think.**

**Name: Shigeru**

**Meaning: luxuriant, well grown**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks to raidersfan777, Guest, and sweetpotatopumpkin for reviewing.**

* * *

He left the party right after it ended. He had danced the night away with the lovely Katara. He was convinced he had won her over. He had made her laugh and made her blush uncontrollably. Now it was time to begin phase 2.

He walked towards the forest. He looked over his shoulders to make sure nobody was following him. He entered. He kept walking and walking, avoiding trees, stumps, rocks, and vines. At the heart of the forest was a small and old cabin. He enter the dark cabin. The floor creaked at his steps. He felt a small wind and jumped. "Ugh. Don't do that. Do you want to give me heart attack."

She let out a sinister laugh, "That is no way to talk to your mother."

"What do you expect when you creep on me like that," he said crossing his arms at her.

She lite the small lamp. The room was not dark but it was sort of dim. The light of the lamp only touched half of their faces, leaving the other halves in the dark. Revealing her white hair, wrinkled face, and ice blue eyes.

"Tell me how was your evening," she asked.

"I did what you asked if that is what you are referring too," he answered.

"Yes but what happened?"

"She fell of course. They always do," he said with arrogance in his voice.

"What did you learn?"

"She is single, but still wears that betrothal necklace. Ummmmm... Oh yeah she has a daughter."

She raised her eyebrow and gave a deadly smile. "She has a daughter. What is her name?"

He saw her face it was the same face she gave when she had an idea. The she had given him when he met her.

* * *

He was only eleven then. His parents had been killed by the fire nation. He ran into the woods seeking refuge. It was the only place he felt safe, were he felt connected to his parents. He slept there for days in the comforting darkness of the forest.

The next day he awakened to see the old woman staring at him. He was terrified of her. He had heard many stories of Hama the Bloodbender and what she was capable of doing. Seeing the fear in his eyes, she said, "Don't worry child. I will not hurt you."

"Y-You won't," the little boy said in disbelief.

She combed his dark brown hair with her fingers and said, "Of course not, I have big plans for you."

"Y-You do," he said still terrified of her.

She let out a small laugh, "You're terrified of me." He nodded. "That's very good. Where are your parents?"

He looked at the ground and began to cry. "They're dead."

"Wonderful, I'll take you under my wing. I'll teach you everything I know."

"Is that your big plans for me," he innocently asked her.

"No I have bigger plans in store for you."

"Like what?"

"Once you have proven yourself worthy, I will tell you. Now come."

She walked towards the trees. He stood in the same spot confused. She looked over her shoulder and said, "What is your name child?"

"Shigeru."

"Shigeru, are you coming?"

"Yes ma'am," he said beginning to walk behind her.

Over the years, Hama cared for the child as her own. When he was sick, she healed him. Just like she had promised him, she trained him. Making him a master in waterbending and hand-to-hand combat by the age 13, a true prodigy. She saw as he grew the more handsome and powerful he became. At the moment their eyes fell on Shigeru, the girls of the village fell for him. Hama knew it was time to tell him her plans.

He kneeled on one knee and said staring at the ground, "You have summoned me mother."

"Yes. Do you remember what I told you years ago when I found you?"

He looked up at her. "Yes, that you have big plans for me. When I have proven myself worthy, you would tell me those plans."

"Correct. It is time for you to know my plan."

He nodded. She began, "Years ago, I met a girl by the name Katara. She showed great potential in waterbending. I showed and told her many tricks to the art of waterbending. When I showed her the art of bloodbending, she refused to do it. So I forced her by almost killing her brother and friend. She bloodbended me and defeated me. I was both hurt that she didn't want to learn from me and humiliated for being defeated by a 14 year old girl."

"What does that have to do with me," he asked.

"You will avenge me Shigeru."

"How mother?"

She lifted his chin and said, "With your pretty face of course."

He looked at her in confusion. "You will gain her trust eventually her love. When the time comes, I will strike. Her cries for forgiveness will be heard from every corner of the forest. Will you avenge me Shigeru?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Her name is Nami."

"Nami, what a beautiful name. This changes everything."

"How does this change everything?"

She put a hand on her forehead. "Shigeru, you need to start thinking like a villain."

"Sorry mother."

"I will explain. If you can get her precious daughter. I can use her to kill her mother."

"But how would you do that?"

"I will have to possess her. Once Katara begins to bleed to death. I will release her. Having Nami suffer for the rest of her life for killing her mother."

"That's a beautiful plan, but Nami is not a waterbender. She is a firebender."

"How do you know that?"

"Her chi doesn't run the same way a waterbender a does, but runs the same like a firebender."

"She is not a purebred."

"Nope she is of Fire Nation blood."

"Much better. I will enjoy this very much. Maybe, being inside her body I can reverse her chi. Allowing her to waterbend."

"You can do that," he said surprised.

"Yes. She has the genetic potential of being a waterbender. Therefore I can reverse her chi and unleash it once inside her."

"But how would I capture her?"

"It's quite simple. All you have to do is get alone with you. You will attack her and take her hostage."

"I understand. I can tell Katara that I would like to take Nami to the town, so I can get to know her. Once I have her, I will attack and bring her to you."

"Now you are thinking Shigeru. I knew you had a brain."

"We can't all be masterminds like you."

"That's because you are not my child by blood. When you have a the chance, ask Katara if you can take Nami out. And when I say _when you have the chance_, I mean tomorrow evening."

"As you wish."

"Good."

With that she vanished. She was no longer alive, but a spirit. Not allowed to enter the spirit world for still holding a grudge against a mortal.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you guys were expecting a confrontation between Zuko and Katara. But I thought it was time to announce the villians of the story. I promise next chapter you will read about their confrontation. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks to raidersfan777 and Ldrmas for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

She stood there in the hallway staring at the portrait. He looked so proud and sophisticated. He wore the finest red and gold robes and his hair was up in a top knot. How she missed her old her friend. She wanted his words of wisdom, his laughter, and talk about tea. She was lost in daydream full of snow, laughter, and snow fight. A time were she felt like nobody could hurt her.

"Nami, honey, are you okay," he said gently.

Ever since their little fight, he had acted strange. He walked her to her room, tucked her in bed, kissed her forehead, and whispered goodnight. She was left in the room confused and shocked. She bought he would have been furious at her for attacking him in his own home. She thought he would have banished her or worse, but he didn't. He did the complete opposite. He was being nice to her, and it put her in an awkward position.

She simply nodded and turned back to continue looking at the portrait.

Seeing how concentrated she was on the painting, he told her, "That is General Iroh. He was my uncle."

"I know who he is," she said avoiding eye contact.

"Of course you do." He moved his stare from her face to the portrait. "He was kind, loving..."

She cut him off and continued, "Wise, generous, brave, strong, funny, friendly, helpful, honest, trustworthy, and my best friend." She sighed. "I miss him so much."

"You really did know him," he said surprised.

"Yes, he was my teacher. He thought me everything I know. Everything I can do, I owe to him."

"He taught you?"

"Yeah. He also insisted that I called him grandfather," she said shrugging her shoulders.

He felt betrayed and hurt. His own uncle. The uncle that was more than an uncle to him. He had known all this time and he didn't tell him. He looked up at the portrait of the old man and glared at it.

"The first time Iroh said I could call him grandfather, I was six. I had asked him if he was my real grandfather, he responded, 'Kind of.' I never did figure out if he was my grandfather or not. It would have been an honor though."

"Oh. Later this evening you and your family will go out on the town. I'll have my wife's ow you around," he commanded and left the hallway.

"One minute he's nice. The next thing you know he's becomes the Fire Lord he is. What's his problem," she said under her breathe.

* * *

Katara sat on the bed remembering the last time she was on this bed. It was in the evening. The sun shared the sky with the moon. He was sitting down. His toes touching the water of the pond. His knees to his chest. There was tears in his eyes. She came up from behind him. She kneeled down behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Zuko what's wrong?"

He turned back to meet her blue eyes and said, "What can I do for you to stay here with me?"

She hugged him and ran her fingers threw his hair. "I love you so much and you know that, Zuko."

"Then stay here and marry me. I don't want to marry Mai. I want to marry you," he said holding back tears.

"You know why I can't marry you Zuko. The sages forbid our marriage. They said you had to marry a Fire Nation citizen," she said tears beginning to stream down her cheek."

He leaned in and kissed her. His tongue dance with hers. He leaned in closer making her lean back until she left back to the ground. His body followed hers. He began to peck her neck. Then he stopped he looked around him. "We should go."

She pulled her body up and said , "Oh...yeah...of course."

He lifted her up in his arms and walked towards the palace. She rested her head on his chest. She inhaled the smell of smoke were he had been practicing his firebending. He took her in to her room and laid her in bed and made love to her. The next day he awakened to see a note were she had slept, saying,_ "If I could have just one wish, I would wish that I could wake up to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my lips, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. Just know that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you Zuko."_

He folded the paper, held it close to his heart, and began to cry.

* * *

She sat on the edge of the bed stroking the sheets of the bed. She though to herself,_ "Why would he give me this room? Out of all the room in the place, he gave me this one. Does he want me to remember? Does he want me to know he still loves me?"_

He stormed in to the room and yelled, "Katara!"

She jumped up from the bed and turned to see him marching towards her. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her back to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me Nami is my daughter?!"

Katara felt her heart fall to her stomach. "Who told you," she murmured.

"Oh my..." He released her wrists, walked away from her, then walked back towards her. "Who else knew Nami was mine?"

Seeing the anger in his eyes, she didn't reply. He threw a flame out the window and shouted, "Tell me NOW!"

Startled by the flame, she quickly replied, "Sokka, Suki, Toph, and... Iroh."

"So basically all of our friends," he said starting to calm down.

She nodded.

"My uncle. The man that I saw as my father, knew and didn't tell me," he said coldly.

"It wasn't his fault, Zuko! I made him promise not to tell you," she yelled at him.

But trying to defend Iroh's honor, only added fuel to the fire.

"You made him promise," he shouted.

"Yes. If your going to be mad at somebody, be made at me!"

"I am mad at you! How could you do this to me? Keep a me away from her. You know how much I love you. We both know this is what I wanted. Your selfish Katara!"

"Funny that's what Iroh called me. How did you find out," she said staring at the ground.

"Hmmm, well first she attacked me. Then she lite her hands on fire," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Sokka, Suki, Toph, Jet, Yisu, Mai, and all the children were outside waiting for the carriages to come and take them to the city.

"Man this is gonna be great," Kane said as he put his arm around Mayumi's waist.

"Yeah. I've never been to the city," Mayumi said blushing as Kane wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sokka, tell your son to keep his arms away from my daughter," Jet commanded.

"Jet. Behave. Don't you remember when we were there age," Yisu said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. That's why I want him away from her. I was thinking about some inappropriate things when I held you like that," he said teasing her.

"Okay I'll tell him when you tell your son to be nice to my daughter," Sokka said looking at Kai.

"Fair enough," Jet agreed.

The carriages arrived. "Ooooo, I call the big one," Toph said.

"Toph the big one should go to the children," Suki explained.

"You're right. Kids who wants to go in the big one." All of the children raised their hands. "Well none of you are getting it," she teased.

Suki put her hands on her hips and said, "Toph."

"Alright you guys can ride with me."

"Yay, we get to ride with Aunt Toph," the children said happily.

"Actually you both are wrong," Mai said. "That carriage is for the Fire Nation's Royal Family."

Offended Toph said, "I'm so sorry you royal highness. I just thought the children should get the carriage cuz let see there is ...eight kids and six adults. The kids overrule the adults."

"You mean nine children," Mai snapped.

"That's it you uptight..."

Suki grabbed Toph's arm and pulled her away before she said or did something she would regret.

"What's her problem,"Toph said.

"I don't know but I want to beat her as much as you do," Suki answered.

"That's why I like you Your Majesty," she said curtsying before her.

Suki gave her a gentle push, "Shut up."

Everybody got in to the carriage except Nami. Nami stood looking at the palace.

"Nami are you coming," Momoru asked

"You guys go, I'm going to stay with my mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go have fun."

"Okay."

* * *

She walked to the palace hearing the carriages take off. She looked for her mother all over the palace but couldn't find her. Then she heard screams coming from one side of the castle. She recognized her mothers voice. She ran towards the direction of the yelling. Reaching the room she heard, "You are not taking her away from me Zuko!"

"I have missed sixteen years of her life, Katara, I'm not going to missing anymore! I am her father doesn't that count for something!"

"Father," Nami questioned.

Katara eyes widened at the sight of Nami at the entrance of the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: *dramatic music* How will Nami react to knowing the truth about her father? Will she accept it or not? I don't know. You're just gonna have to wait to find out in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks to raidersfan777, misszuko, and two guests for reviewing.**

* * *

He walked slowly towards her. "Nami, I'm your father," he said.

She stood there frozen. She couldn't believe what just happened. She regretted coming back into the palace. _Why would my mother lie to me? She told me she would never lie to me. She never lied to me before. Why should I believe him? I don't even know him. He's the liar, not my mother._

He placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her in for a hug. He joyfully told her, "I'm you dad."

Nami's eyes met Katara's. Katara quickly avoided Nami's icy blue eyes. Nami turned and glared into Zuko's honey colored eyes. "Liar," she whispered.

He was confused. He thought that Nami would be ecstatic to know she was the daughter of the Fire Lord. "What," he asked.

Nami pushed him away from her. "Liar," she shouted at him.

Zuko tried to regain his balance, but was to late. Nami's elbow connected with his nose. He fell to the ground. He touched his nose and saw blood on the tip of his fingers. The fire in Nami's eyes blazed. She sat on his chest. Both of her hands were on his neck; cutting off his oxygen. He began to lose consciousness.

"Last time, I let you go. This time I'll end you," she said menacingly.

Nami lifted her hand above her head and the fan flew open.

Katara grabbed Nami's, making Nami turn and face her. Katara stared into Nami's eyes and yelled, "Nami stop! I won't allow you to kill your father!"

Nami looked at Zuko then back at Katara. She got off his chest, never breaking her glare off her mother.

"You lied to me," Nami uttered.

Katara stood in silence.

"I can't believe you lied to me all these years," she said.

Zuko began to regain consciousness. As he gasped for air, he wiped the blood off his cheek, nose, and lips with his sleeve. He got up and saw his daughter's icy blue eyes filled with tears. "Nami, it's okay. You're mad, I understand," he said softly.

He walked towards intending to hug her again. Before he reached her, she took off running to her bedroom.

"See what you caused," Zuko shouted at Katara and ran after Nami.

"Yes, I do see," Katara thought to herself.

* * *

Nami tan through the hallways, wiping hot tears from her cheeks. She ran faster and faster at the sound of his voice echoing behind her, "Nami stop." She was hurt. _My father was alive all these years and she lied to me. I believed her. I trusted her. Iroh was right he was my grandfather. That's why he loved me so much._ The thought of Iroh being her grandfather and never calling him grandfather, caused her to cry even more.

She finally reached her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. Se leaned her back on the door and slowly fell down. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She heard Zuko approaching the door. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He gently knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. He heard her sobs, so he spoke, "Nami, honey, I know you're hurt. You're confused and don't know what to do, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Right now we're all mad for what your mother did. Just know that no matter what, I'll still love you with all my heart."

Nami stopped crying at his soothing words and stared into the darkness; holding on to the words _love you._ Rage filled her bald as she heard her mother's footsteps approaching the door. Katara knocked on the door and said, "Nami open the door."

"No!"

"Nami, I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you."

"Of what!? No you did this for you."

"Nami. I order you to open this door."

"I hate you mom! Leave me alone!"

Katara felt like she had been stabbed a thousands times.

"Leave! Now! Both of you!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara and said, "This is all your fault."

Katara watched him as left the hallways then she left.

* * *

The carriages pulled up to the palace. Mayumi came out holding a big stuffed air bison. "That was fun, don't you think," Kane said.

"Mmhmm. Thanks for winning me this," Mayumi said.

He leaned into kiss her. Jet coughed.

"Oh. Hi sir... Ummmm... I...saw...something on her face...and I decided to help her remove it for her face," Kane explained.

His face was red with embarrassment. He rapidly walked into the castle, feeling Jet's eyes still staring at him.

"That's my boy," Sokka laughed.

"Sure is. At least you don't have to worry about my son kissing your daughter."

Sokka heard a gasp come from one of the carriages. Jet, Yisu, and Sokka tango the carriage to find Kai passionately kissing Yue.

"Why you little," Sokka said. "Get your lips off my daughter!"

Sokka grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of the carriage. Jet began laugh so hard at the situation. Suki grabbed Yue and began to lead her into the palace. "You're grounded until your thirty."

"Mom," Yue whined.

"Kai, what's wrong with you? I thought you hated Yue," Yisu said.

"Not anymore."

Yue turned around and met Kai's gaze then she blew him a kiss. She entered the palace.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the stick? Doesn't feel good does it," Jet said wiping a tear from his eye.

"No," Sokka pouted.

"Shall we go inside," Jet joked.

"We shall," Sokka joked back.

* * *

"Zuko. What happened to your neck," Mai said examining the red marks on his neck.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"Zuko, I asked you a question."

"Nami attacked me," he mumbled

"She what!? I'll order the guards to I prison her."

"No!"

Mai placed her fists on her hips and asked, "Why not?"

"Because..." he stopped. He finally understood why Katara didn't want to anyone to know. She was afraid of hurting Mai.

"Because why Zuko," she asked.

"Because it was an accident. Just let it go."

"Okay. I'd like to inform you that Hikari and I had a wonderful time without you," she said bitterly.

"Mai, I don't want to fight with you. Just leave," he ordered her.

"Fine,"she said leaving their room.

* * *

Sokka knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Katara, we're back."

He saw his sister on the floor, crying on the edge of the bed. Concerned about his little sister he asked," Katara what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Sokka. He...knows...everything."

"Who knows what?"

"Zuko...knows...Nami is...his...daughter,"she said sobbing.

Suki walked in, "What's wrong?"

"Zuko know about Nami," Sokka explained.

"Does Nami know," Suki asked.

Sokka looked down at Katara. Katara nodded, "She said...she...hated me."

"Oh honey. She doesn't mean it," Suki said wrapping her arms around Katara's waist.

Sokka was upset to see his little sister cry. He pulled out his sword and asked, "What did he do to you?"

Katara wiped the tears off her face and shook her head.

"If he touched you, I'll kill him."

No Sokka. He didn't touch me. I swear."

Toph and Jet entered the room.

"Hey, what going on," Jet asked.

"Yeah. Why's sugar queen crying," Toph added.

"He found out," Suki replied still hugging Katara.

"What!"

"Wait. Who found out what," Jet asked confused.

Toph looked at Katara. Katara said, "Go ahead. Everybody knows now."

"Here's what you got to know. Nami is Zuko's daughter," Toph explained.

"No way," Jet said surprised. "So the rumors were true. They did have an affair."

"Yeah they were true," Sokka said.

"So this means Nami is the rightful heir to the throne, not Hikari," Jet realized.

"Oh my spirits! You're a genius. Why didn't I think of that," Toph said with sarcasm.

Katara was able to managed a smile. Toph felt Katara smile and she walked towards her.. She kneeled down and hugged Katara.

"Don't worry sweetness. It'll all work out in the end."

Katara returned the hug and said, "I hope you're right Toph."

* * *

Nami sat in the same position for hours. Momoru came many times asking if she was alright, but she refused to open the door to anyone. All she wanted was to be alone. She sat there alone thinking about the first time she realized she could firebend.

She was five years old. Katara and Nami wandered far from the tribe. The snow was thick and soft. Nami ran from her mother. As she ran, she felt something cool hit her back. Nami turned around to see Katara laughing. Nami bent down and with the snow, she formed a ball in the her hand. She threw it at Katara.

"Oh yeah," Katara said forming another ball.

Nami dodged the ball and fell into the snow. Katara ran to Nami, picked her up, and bent the ice off her hair. "Are you okay, my love," Katara asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah," Nami as she threw the hidden snow ball at her mother.

Katara laughed and Nami giggled.

The creatures snuck up on them. They began to attack them. "Wolves," Katara yelled.

Out of the snow, Katara threw ice daggers at the wolves. One by one they started to fall. She left that she was running out of juice and there still were to many of hem for her to handle alone. She grabbed Nami's hand and began to run. She hid behind a glacier and told Nami, "Nami run! Whatever you do don't look back. I'll hold them off."

Nami began to run then she stopped. She turned around and saw the wolves tugging on her mothers robes. She heard her mother scream as a wolf bite her left arm. Nami had already lost a father, she wasn't going to lose her mother too. Nami ran back to Katara. She clasped her hands together and jumped over her mother. With her hands her hit the ice. Around her and her mother rose a wall of fire that circled them. Katara stood in amazement. The wolves ran away, afraid of the flame. Katara fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. She began to cry. Nami turned around to see her mother upset. "I'm so sorry mom. I have dishonored you for not being a waterbender," Nami said ashamed.

Katara met Nami's eyes and said, "No honey. I'm so proud of you."

* * *

_She was never proud of me_. Angered by the memory, Nami stood up. She changed her red and blue robes to her purple and white robes, which were much lighter and allowed her to move. She placed her sharp metal fans in her sleeves. She left the palace undetected. _Goodbye Katara. Forever._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews raidersfan777, SMILE, lissyferret7, and Ldrmas. I hope you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one.**

* * *

She was tired and her feet were aching. She had never walked this far in her life. But she knew there was nothing left for her back there, not even Momoru. Before leaving, she had taken off her betrothal necklace and left it in his room.

He was sound asleep. She snuck into his room through the window. The moon gleamed on his mocha colored skin. How she wanted to wake him up and have his strong warm arms wrap around her. Or have his soft lips kiss her's, but she didn't wake him. She had already made up her mind. She untied the necklace and laid it on the nightstand. With the necklace, there was a note. It said:

_"Momoru, I love you so much. Right now I'm so confused. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore. Which has made me question our marriage. I'm only 16 and your 21. You were my first friend and soon became my best friend. You were the only one who didn't see me as an outcast, but as an equal. That's one of the many reason why I'll alway love you. Once I have cleared my head, I'll come back to you. Then if you still want to marry me, I will accept."_

* * *

She followed the moon, her only companion on her journey. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew the moon would lead her somewhere safe. Nami finally decided it was time to rest. She lite her palms on fire and searched the woods for sticks and dried leaves.

She gathered the sticks and dried leaves into a small pile and then lite the pile on fire. She stared intensely at the fire as it danced. She began to think,"I'm the Fire Lord's daughter. That makes me princess of the Fire Nation."

She threw a flame at the fire, making it rise higher. She said out loud, "I don't want to be a princess!"

Nami remembered what Yue duties were as princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Yue had to attend four hour long meetings about how to improve the Southern Water Tribe. She was guarded 24/7. She couldn't do anything fun. If she could, there had to be a guard with her at all times.

Nami didn't want to be guarded. She could defend herself. She didn't want to be feared. She wanted to be loved. She didn't want to attend long boring meetings. She wanted to have was so frustrated, so she decided to sleep. As she fell asleep, the fire began to die out. She laid on the ground asleep.

* * *

The creature had been following her, observing her every move. It's sensitive big claws felt the vibrations of the earth. It's big hazel green eyes allowed it to see in the dark. It's head could turn 180*, allowing it to see its prey in every direction. It's only fear, the sun, was dead. This creature was known for being a cruel and blood thirsty animal. Hunting for its prey during at night and raiding the nearby cities. To the people this creature was known as an owl cat, for its combination of feathers and fur.

The large cat charged into the campsite. As it's claws came crashing down on her, Nami rolled and got up on her feet. She pulled out her fans out of her sleeves and pointed them at the beast. The owl cat growled fiercely at Nami. It ran towards her and pounced. The cat extracted its claws. Nami turned, but it was to late. The cat's claws made contact with the side of Nami's waist. Nami let out a scream of pain. With her opposite hand, she touched the injury. She looked at the palm of her hand and saw her blood glimmer in the moonlight.

The cat saw that Nami was distracted by the blood streaming down her waist. The cat stood on its hind legs and showed its fangs. Nami hesitated, she didn't know what to do. With the hit the cat gave her, her fans flew to the other side of the camp ground. The cat leaned in to sink its fangs into Nami's flesh. Nami closed her eyes, turned her head, and took in a deep breathe, waiting to die.

She heard a deathly groan and when she opened her eyes, she saw the owl cat dead on the ground. She saw the cat's throat sliced open, blood gushing out of it.

"Nami. Are you okay,' he asked.

"Who are you," she asked.

"It's me Shigeru. You're hurt, here let me help you," he said concerned about her wound.

He summoned the water out of the plants. In his hands the water began to glow. He rubbed the water up and down Nami's wound.

"Were you following me,"she asked."

"No...of course not. I was hunting down that cat. I guess you were the bait," he joked.

"There. It s going to leave a scar, but it's better now. You're not bleeding any more," he added.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"What's wrong? You're not the dancing laughing girl your mom talks about."

"Hmmm. My mom," she bitterly whispered.

"Why did you say it like that," he said bending the blood off his katanas.

She shook her head and said,"Never mind."

He walked up to her and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. Then he kissed her knuckled and said, "Trust me."

She began to blush. "Okay," she said.

Snap out of it. "But first we need to make a fire and get some food."

"Sounds fair. I'll get the food and you make the fire."

* * *

Shigeru returned to camp with a handful of berries and leechy nuts. _Now's my chance I can take her to mother. She already thinks she can trust me._

"Good you brought food," Nami said.

"Well that's what I said I was going to do," he laughed.

She was sitting on the log near the fire. He walked up to her and sat down next her.

"So why are you here and not at the palace?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," she said.

He looked at her with the corner of his eye. "Fine. I'll answer your question. My parents were killed along time ago. I was younger than you. Being here, in the woods, makes me feel connected to my parents. Now you answer my question," he commanded.

"I ran away. My mother lied to me about my father. My father is alive and he's Fire Lord Zuko. That makes me princess. I don't want to be princess," she said yelling at the fire, making it rise higher.

He hugged her, trying to make her calm down, so the fire wouldn't burn them alive. "It's okay. You can stay with me and my mother."

"I thought you said..."

He cut her off and explained, "I know what I said. She adopted me."

He stood up, held his hand out to her, and said, "So, what do you say?"

Se nodded and took his hand.

Shigeru led her through the forest, leading her in to the heart of the forest. With his katanas, he removed the foliage from their path. "Finally, we're here," he said relieved.

Nami peeked over his shoulders and saw the old cabin. "Umm...this is your home," she asked.

He looked over his shoulder and met her big blue eyes. "Yeah, I know it's nothing elegant like palace or anything, but it's home," he said smiling down at her.

"No. It's cute. I like it," Nami said trying to convince him that she didn't care.

Ever since birth, she had lived in a castle, dressed in the best clothes, and had the best masters. She left that behind to be alone, but found Shigeru. _Maybe I can trust him after all._

"Come on you'll like it," he insisted.

"Okay."

He bowed and said, "Ladies first."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "What a gentleman."

* * *

She entered the room. It was very dark. Nami felt something push her. She fell sitting on a chair. She felt something wrap around her wrists. Feeling the material rub skin, she knew it was rope. She tried to fight back, but moving made the ropes tighter.

The strange figure lite the lamp and revealed her face. Nami saw the woman's old wrinkled face and gasped. The woman wasn't alive, but a spirit. "Who are you?"

"Don't be scared child. You're only a tool in my plans," she said.

"We'll it's kinda hard not to be scared when your tied up to a chair against you will," Nami said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're not in a position to joke Nami," Hama threatened.

Hama came towards Nami with a knife floating in the air. "Shigeru! Shigeru! Help me," Nami pleaded.

Shigeru entered the cabin. "I see you've managed to tie her down mother," he said with a smirk on his face.

He saw betrayal written all over Nami's face. "What, you really thought I liked you mother. Or I would try to protect you. Ha! You're so naive, little girl. I can't actually believe you actually thought you could trust me. You're so gullible, it pathetic. Maybe that's why your mother lied to you about your father, or your real father didn't even want you because your so pathetic."

Nami began to cry. She had been betrayed not once, but twice on the same day.

"Oh, the baby is crying," Hama said.

"You mean princess," Shigeru corrected.

"I'm not a princess," Nami denied.

"Oh, but you are. You're the princess of the Fire Nation., the first born. Next in line to be ruler," he added.

"That's beautiful. I've got the princess of the nation that took me from my home. Revenge is good. I can get my revenge on both Katara and

the Fire Nation," she said narrowing her eyes and raising her eyebrows.

"Revenge? Revenge for what," Nami asked.

"I'll tell you child, just because soon you'll be in a lot of pain and won't remember. Your mother humiliated me and your father's grandfather enslaved me. That's why I want my revenge."

Nami narrowed her eyes at Shigeru and said, "And you Shigeru, what did my mother do to you."

"Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to make my dear mother happy and avenge her," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"She isn't your mother. If your parents could see you now, they would be ashamed of you."

Shigeru slapped Nami's face. "You didn't know my parents. So don't talk to me like if you really knew meh parent!"

Nami's cheeked burned. She felt like it was on fire. "Hama, that's your name. I know what you were capable of doing before you died. Why do you need me for?"

Hama gave her a deadly smile and said, "To do my dirty work of course."

"Dirty work?"

"Yes my dear. You'll kill your parent for me."

"I will not," Nami yelled wiggling in the chair, trying to get free.

"But your will my dear. Against your own will."

"Ha! Never!"

"Even if you didn't want to, you will."

Hama walked towards Nami and entered Nami's body. She reversed Nami's chi. Nami let out a horrific cry that echoed throughout the forest. Suddenly her head dropped. Shigeru whispered, "Mother?"

Nami's head shot straight up. "Yes my son."

Her voice was no longer normal. It was dark, scratchy, and every word that came out of her mouth echoed. Shigeru untied the ropes. Hama shook her hands. "Now let see if this worked."

She pointed Nami's hand at Shigeru and bowed. Shigeru's blood stopped flowing in his body. Nami's hand went up and so did Shigeru's body. Then Hama released him. He fell to the ground gasping for air. Hama looked at her son and let out an evil laugh.

* * *

Back at the palace, Katara woke up gasping for air. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. She had dreamt that Nami had been harmed. Katara heard her daughter's cries for help. She saw tears of blood running down Nami's cheeks. The nightmare terrified Katara.

She felt her throat dry and decided to calm her thirst. _I'll get a glass of water then I'll check on Nami. That'll make me feel much better._

After getting a glad of water from the kitchen, she headed towards Nami's room. _Maybe she is still mad at me, I'll check on her tomorrow._ She stared at Nami's door thinking if she should enter or not. _No the dream was to terrifying. I have to make sure she is okay._ She opened the door slowly and walked in. She saw her daughter's figure on the bed and gave a sigh if relief. I have to tell her I'm sorry. She walked towards the side of the bed where her daughter laid. She pulled the blankets to lay down by Nami, but saw three fluffed up pillows. Katara dropped the blanket and gasped, "She's gone."

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. I already have my next idea for my next story. It's going to be a modern Romeo and Juliet tale. I read that story Freshman year and didn't understand it very well, so I'm going to make it understanding. Right now I'm just like should i write it or not. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything, except plot and my own original characters, belongs to Nickelodeon, Mike, and Bryan. How ever before reading my story, you might want to read Silk by Musicbender. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Thanks to raidersfan777, a guest, and lissyferret7 for reviewing**

* * *

She ran threw the palace. She reached her brother's door and pounded her fist on it. "Sokka, Sokka, wake up. It's important."

He woke up rubbing his eyes. He got out of his bed and opened the door. "What do you want Katara? It's nearly sunrise. Can't you see Suki needs her beauty sleep."

Suki quickly got out of bed, ran towards Sokka, and punched his arm. Sokka rubbed his arm. "What's wrong Katara," Suki asked softly.

"Nami's gone. She is not in her room."

"She's probably in the garden," Sokka said.

"No Sokka, she's gone."

"Did you search the palace," Suki asked.

"No, but I can sense something is wrong."

"Why? How," Sokka said confused.

"There called motherly instincts, Sokka. There instincts that mother's develop. It tell us when our children are hurt, in danger, or sick. It's something men don't have," Suki explained as she rolled her eyes at Sokka.

"Men have that too," Sokka whined.

"Oh really. Remember that time when Kane was ten and you told him that of he would beat that arctic fox with his bare hands, you would give him 10 yuans."

"Shhh. You promised never to speak of that again. Plus he won."

"Yeah, but he broke his arm and you didn't give him the 10 yuans."

"You guys, I'm still here," Katara said waving her hand at them."

"Sorry Katara. Don't worry she around here somewhere," Suki said.

"Yeah. Your probably right," she said walking back to Nami's room.

Katara entered Nami's room to find it empty. She sat down on her bed and a held a piece of Nami's clothes tightly in her hand. "Baby girl, where are you," she whispered to herself.

It was morning by now. Momoru woke up as the sun hit his eyes. The sun reminded him of his Nami. He loved the way she twirled to sound of music as he bent the sound around them. He loved how she enjoyed life and her laugh drives him crazy. He was head over heels for her.

He remembered the day he first payed eyes on his little dragon. They were at school learning about how the 100 year war began with Fire Lord Sozin. He was out in the playground. The playground was made of ice the slide, the swings, and jungle gym. She was on the swings. She got off right away as the girls came. She tried walking away from them, but she was surrounded by them. They yelled at her words like Pale face! Weirdo! You don't belong here! Then they began to pull her hair and pinch her white skin.

Momoru saw what was happening with the little girl and waked up to the crowd. "What going on," he told the little girls.

The little girls gasped and turned to see an angry Momoru. Their cheek began to blush and they said putting their hands behind their backs, "Nothing. Avatar Momoru."

He looked over the little girls and saw Nami crying. "Nothing. It looks like you guys are hurting my friend there."

Nami's little face lite up and stopped crying. She finally had a friend. "Oops. We didn't know Nami was your friend Momoru, honest," the little girls said.

The little girls turned around and apologized to Nami. Nami nodded her head and the girls took off running towards the slide. "So your name is Nami," he said wiping the tears off her face.

She shyly nodded. "That's a really pretty name. It means wave huh."

She smiled and nodded. "I don't think your a weirdo and you do belong here with us. Do you even talk?"

"Yes I talk," she mumbled.

"So do have any friends," he asked her.

She shook her head. "Well now you do."

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

The bell rang and the kids ran to class. He took her hand and walked her to her classroom. That was the first time of many times he went to class late.

He smiled at the memory. He never thought that the little girl with the tears running down her face would be the same girl he would marry. He got out of his bed and changed in to his blue robes. As he put on his robes, he noticed something laying on the nightstand. He opened the letter and read it. His eyes widen as he read it. He turned his head towards the nightstand and saw the betrothal necklace he had given her. He sat on the bed shocked that she had called off the wedding.

* * *

Katara searched everywhere for Nami, but there was no sign of her. She decided that she would have Toph search for, since Toph could see everything with her feet. She walked towards the dinning room and heard laughter coming from it. She saw Suki, Sokka, and Toph eating breakfast as the kids threw grapes into each others mouth trying to catch them in their mouth. The adults found it very amusing. "Good morning Aunt Katara," the kids voices echoed.

"Good morning children," she replied.

"Come eat Katara before everything is gone," Toph said looking at Sokka.

"Toph can I ask you a favor," Katara said.

"Of course, sugar queen."

"Can you search the palace to see if Nami is anywhere near," Katara asked.

"Ugh. Katara leave the girl alone. She's here in the place somewhere. She's probably clearing her head for what happen," Sokka said.

"Shut it Sokka. Can't you see she's worried for her daughter. Yeah..." Toph didn't get to finish.

At the entrance of the door was Momoru. He was pouting. "She's broke it off," he said.

"Who broke off what honey," Suki asked confused.

"Nami. Nami broke off the wedding," he sighed.

"Oh thank god," Sokka said.

"Sokka what's wrong with you," Toph said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was just joking," Sokka admitted.

Katara held her arm out and walked towards him. Momoru accepted her hug. "This is all my fault, Momoru. I'm so sorry."

"How is it your fault Master Katara? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, my love. I lied to her that's why she is confused. Nami's real father is." She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Fire Lord Zuko."

He gasped. "Where is she?"

"I don't know Momoru. I entered her room and she was gone," Katara answered.

He smiled at Toph and said, "Melon Lord can you use your seismic sense to find Nami?"

Toph laughed and said, "Sure kid. I can do that."

She stomped her foot and listened to the ground. "She isn't inside or outside of the palace."

"My poor baby. Where is she," she said.

"Sorry for doubting you, Katara," Sokka apologized. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"It's okay Sokka."

"What are you gonna do," Suki asked.

"I'm gonna have to tell Zuko. He has the right to know," Katara said.

"Good Katara. Go tell him," Suki said.

"Well that's how this mess started. I'll see you guys later," Katara said leaving the room.

* * *

Zuko sat on his throne. The flames glowed on his face. She entered the room and bowed before him. "Zuko I...I have to tell you something."

"What do you want Katara? I haven't forgiven you yet, so you must want the Fire Lord's forgiveness."

"I don't want your forgiveness Zuko," she yelled at him.

The flames rose. "In my presence, you will call me Fire Lord Zuko," he yelled.

"Fine then you won't know what happened to our daughter," she said turning away walking towards the door.

"Katara wait," he said calming down. "What happen to Nami?"

"She's gone Fire Lord Zuko. No where to be found."

"What! I'll send out a search party. We must find my daughter."

* * *

**Authors note: That's chapter 9. Please review. Oh and I wrote a new story it's and AU and its called Falling for the Enemy. Make sure tread ad it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
